Meloetta's Stomach Growls And Caused Diabetes
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta gets bored and hungry. So Arceus gives her a ball. That's pretty much.
1. Chapter 1

**Meloetta's Stomach Growls And Caused Diabetes**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I honestly have no idea what this is. So sit back. And enjoy. No really, enjoy it. I'm serious, just enjoy and read it. Jesus. Also, I moved it into the Super Smash Bros section out of the Pokemon section because I needed a filler fic to update while adding Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. the robot to it.

* * *

><p>Aria Meloetta and Arceus were in the park near the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, which itself was on the western edge of the peaceful Earthbound town of Onett, watching a flock of Swanna flying over the huge freshwater lake as they embraced the beauty of nature, with it being a bright, sunny afternoon. Meloetta sighed as she extended her arms, getting rather bored.<p>

"This is boring." Meloetta told Arceus.

Arceus rolled his eyes as he concentrated on inner peace. "That's nice..."

Meloetta's stomach growled, rubbing her belly with both of her hands as she looked at Arceus again.

"I'm hungry." Meloetta told Arceus.

"That's great." Arceus stated as he closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Meloetta sniffled as she kept rubbing her stomach. "Can we do something? I'm tired of just sitting on my big butt all day."

Arceus glanced at Meloetta, then he simply shrugged. "Ehhh."

Meloetta made an innocent face as tears began forming in her eyes, which she widened. "Please...?"

Arceus sighed as he gave Meloetta a fuzzy green ball. "Here. Go leave me alone."

Meloetta gasped as she held the ball, squealing in joy as she cuddled it.

Arceus rolled his eyes again. "Oh brother."

Meloetta squeezed the fuzzy ball tightly, causing it to pop. Meloetta gasped as she looked at her hands, then at the broken pieces of the fuzzy ball. Meloetta farted, her gas sounding like a tuba as a fresh spring breeze blew towards the northern direction. Meloetta began to sniffle as she covered her face with her hands, about to cry again. Arceus got up and teleported out of the area, sick of hearing Meloetta. Meloetta was caught off guard as Keldeo and Genesect collided into her, the two other legendaries having been rammed by an incoming meteorite. The three gen 5 event legendaries all screamed as they were sent blasting off again, the beautiful lakefront destroyed in a fiery explosion.

Later on towards the evening, Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. the Robotic Operating Buddy whistled as they were coming to check the area, only to see the entire lakefront still burning from Meloetta's accident earlier on. The two characters looked at each other as they sighed.

"I have a feeling one of the girls did this," Silver remarked as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

R.O.B. shook his robotic head in response, lowering his red mechanical arms. "I have a small feeling that it wasn't one of the Smashers who did this, Silver..."


	2. Chapter 2

Silver The Hedgehog and R.O.B. were with Aria Meloetta as they were watching several Smashers fight on the various Smash 3DS stages within the doughnut shop in the Smash Mansion, with Meloetta's stomach grumbling again as Silver sighed.

"Again? Sheesh, girl, does your stomach always have to grumble?" Silver complained as he turned to Meloetta, his hands on his face.

Meloetta murmured in response as she had her right paddle shaped hand on her stomach. "Well yeah, mister! I'm a little girl with a big appetite!"

"I thought you were a melody Pokemon." R.O.B. remarked as he tilted his head up and down.

"I'm that too, but sometimes the best way to be inspired to sing is to have food," Meloetta remarked as she clapped her hands together. "So where are the donuts already? I'm hungry!"

"Oh shut up!" Jigglypuff snapped as she puffed by the table, placing a full plate of different donuts down as she glared at Meloetta. "Here are your donuts, you majesty."

"Thanks!" Meloetta remarked as she gobbled up the entire plate of donuts and burped in Jigglypuff's face, with Meloetta's burping being musical as it sounded like brass instruments.

"Ugh! Keep it to yourself! Dear Arceus!" Jigglypuff groaned as she waved the stench away, heading back to the counter.

Arceus, who was incidentally also at the donut shop, lowered the newspaper he was reading with his front limbs as he sighed. "You know, you don't have to involve me with every bad instance of something."

"Yeah, but it's nice that you're here," Meloetta stated as she hiccuped, her eyes widening as she placed her hands over her mouth, her stomach rumbling again. "Uh oh... I think I'm gonna..."

Ganondorf noticed this as he screamed girlishly, hiding underneath the donut display case. Arceus rolled his eyes as he used Protect to shield himself, with Silver and ROB rushing out of the donut shop as Meloetta farted, her brassy tuba like flatulence causing the entire donut shop to collapse on itself as all that remained amongst the rubble was Meloetta herself and Arceus. Meloetta giggled nervously as she blushed in embarrassment, with Jigglypuff emerging out of the rubble and attacking the hell out of Meloetta, Arceus simply watching as he shook his head at the two cute girly Pokemon.

**THE END**


End file.
